Daddy's Little Beta
by CallanHale
Summary: Callan and Isaacs life change when they figure out Isaac is pregnant. Can Callan handle all the pressure?
1. Pickles and Eggs

**Back here with another fanfiction. I know the last one wasn't very good so I'm making one with more detail and better plot.**

**Disclaimer: This story contains yaoi which means boy x boy so if you don't like it then leave. It also contains mpreg. I also do not won teen wolf. It belongs to MTV. **

**There are characters that belong to me. So don't steal!**

**There will be a little change in the original plot of Teen Wolf. So Jackson will have never moved to London. I'm just gonna remove all the true alpha shit and stuff like that. Erica and Boyd are still alive as well. Also male pregnancy is possible here! **

**Overall that enjoy!**

* * *

Isaac was in the bathroom throwing up into the toilet. He hadn't been feeling too great lately. He couldn't sleep well, He had been throwing up, and he was never in a good mood these days. He took deep breaths as he threw up some more in the toilet. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Zac, you okay in there?"

"Yeah….I'm fine", he panted.

He flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands. He looked up into the mirror. He was sweating like crazy. What was happening to him? He washed his face and opened the bathroom door to see Callan with a concerned look on his face.

"We should take you to the doctor tomorrow", suggested Callan.

"No, I'm good let's just go back to sleep".

"You sure?"

Isaac nodded taking deep breaths. It was 3 in the morning when the couple were sleeping soundly when Isaac suddenly felt sick and decided to go to the bathroom.

Isaac and Callan crawled back in bed. Callan hugged Isaac tightly. Callan was always the big spoon. Callan was filled with concern. He tossed and turned the whole night. He was just too worried about Isaac. Isaac could sense that something was troubling his mate.

"It's probably something I ate Callan, just go to sleep".

"But we're werewolves, Zac we don't get sick from things we eat".

"Well don't worry about it".

"O-okay".

"Good".

Callan finally loosened up little and decided to sleep. Besides he did have work tomorrow. Even though tomorrow was Saturday Callan had to work extra for more cash. Their fridge broke down and they just bought a new one which really did a number on their currency.

Isaac opened his eyes to see the morning light. He turned around, but didn't see Callan. Isaac hated it lately. Callan was always gone for work during the weekends. Isaac was really grumpy and the mood swings didn't help. He got up and out of bed to get something for breakfast. While he was heading to the fridge and took a look at the phone. He was very lonely during the weekends when Callan was gone. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Erica can you come over and you know keep me company?"

"Oh yeah sure! I'm pretty bored myself actually", she replied.

"Yeah, great".

"I heard you're not feeling well, what's up with that? I mean werewolves shouldn't get sick".

"Yeah.."

"Anyways, I'll be right over".

While waiting, Isaac cracked two eggs onto a pan and turned on the stove. Isaac suddenly had a horrible scent in my nose that made him sick to his stomach. Then he realized it was the eggs. It immediately dumped the eggs into the trash. He went to go check the expiration date for the eggs. It read was only 7/31/13. What was wrong? He usually loved eggs. His train of thought was cut short by the sound of the doorbell.

(That must be Erica), he thought.

He went over to go answer the door. When he opened it he saw a very happy Erica screaming and jumped for a hug. Isaac smiled.

"Hey", he greeted.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi"

"Well, come on in"

"Oh thanks".

Erica followed Isaac into the living room. Where they took a seat.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" she asked.

"No for some reason the eggs smelled horrible, but I do want…" he suddenly had a craving for something crunchy and sour. Something like..

"Want what?"

"Pickles!" he suddenly blurted.

He made his way to the fridge hoping that Callan had bought pickles.

"Pickles huh?" Erica had said to herself. That's when she finally understood everything.

Isaac opened the fridge to see a jar of pickles right there. He grabbed the jar excitedly. He sat down on the kitchen floor and started munching away.

"Isaac wait I understand now throwing up, mood swings, foods smelling foul, craving for pickles?!" she exclaimed.

"Y-yreah?" Isaac asked with a mouth full of pickles.

"Y-you're pregnant!" she shouted.

Isaac's mouth dropped and eyes widened. That all made sense, but what? No it can't be.

"That's crazy, I'm always top dog", he said nervously.

"I don't know Isaac, but take these just in case", she said before handing him a box full of pregnancy tests.

Erica smiled before heading out the door. Was he really pregnant? It can't be. But just in case… After that he found himself sweating nervously in the bathroom. The test read blue as in positive blue. He sat down on the floor hugging his jar of pickles. No no no no no. He couldn't be pregnant. Could he? Even so how could he tell Callan? Isac wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried to remember the last time Callan and he had sex.

_Flashback time_

"_Hey how about we switch roles this time?"_

"_Sure, anything for you Callan"_

_Flashback Over_

Oh my god. He did remember that Callan was wearing protection. Although he felt something wet and warm inside of his asshole. He though it was just sweat. Oh my god the condom broke.

"Guess, I better tell Callan somehow", he said to himself.

As he opened the door he saw Callan standing at the doorway.

"You okay? you're sweating", he asked.

"Huh.. oh uh Yeah everything's fine", he nervously answered.

Callan had a suspicious look on his face. He spotted the pickle jar in his arms.

"What's going on? You hate eating pickles alone".

"Listen, Callan I love you and you love me right?"

"Of course", he answered suspiciously.

"Well then would you mind if there was a sort of um.. mini me that was sorta um mini you as well?" Isaac asked nervously sweating like crazy.

"What do you mean?"

"Like a miniature version of you know us put together"

"Like a child?" he answered.

"Well yeah having a kid would be great, I guess, but why are you asking me that?"

"Look what I'm trying to say is that I'm I'm…. I-I'm..I'm pregnant okay?!"

"W-wha-what?"

He started blinking faster and he fell unconscious.

"Callan!"

Callan woke up to see Isaac sitting above him.

"Oh Isaac, I had the most weirdest dream you were pregnant and everything".

Isaac bit his lip.

Callan then saw a pickle jar right next to Isaac.

"Oh no", Callan responded.

"I know it's a lot to take in", comforted Isaac.

Callan put his ear to Isaac's stomach.

"Let's name him Nathan", Callan suggested.

"That's great".

They smiled and were going to be happy for when the baby comes. A new addition to the LaHale family is coming soon.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one. Hope you liked it so far. Don't forget to review! I don't know where I got Nathan from, it just popped into my head. And again leave reviews!**


	2. Is it because I'm fat?

**Okay so this second chapter is basically about how Isaac is after 7 months of pregnancy. Anyways don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. It belongs to MTV. This fanfic contains mpreg and yaoi. If you don't like it then find another fanfic. The original plot of Teen wolf is changed in this fanfic. **

**Above all that enjoy!**

* * *

"Isaac, you need anything?" Callan shouted from the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine".

Isaac was sitting in the bedroom munching on more pickles. He was had been 7 months pregnant. He was the crankiest thing on Earth. He would yell at Callan for everything. Like if Callan didn't buy the right brand of pickles Isaac would go crazy.

_Flashback_

"_You bought the wrong brand!"_

"_I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter that much right?"_

"_It does matter!"_

"_Okay okay, I'm sorry!, next time I'll buy the right brand", Callan apologized._

"_Next time? You're gonna get off your lazy ass and go buy the right brand now!"_

"_But it's 4 in the morning! I've already went to the store 5 times today!" Callan protested._

"_So? Go a sixth time and what are you afraid of the dark? Or is it that you care enough for me to go? Is that it you don't love me anymore because I'm pregnant?"_

"_No, no that's not it I'll go now!"_

_Flashback over_

Callan was literally suffering, but he put up with it for Isaac. He knew it wasn't Isaac's fault it was all the mood swings. Isaac really was hard to put up with though. Like the time he had made Callan sleep on the couch and the next morning Isaac complained how cold and alone he was in bed.

"Don't eat too many pickles!" Callan shouted.

"Why? Are you calling me fat?! How could you?"

"No! it's just it'll ruin your appetite!"

"Oh, okay then", Isaac said sweetly.

Callan walked in the bedroom and brought Isaac a bowl of salad to snack on.

"Why'd you bring salad?" asked Isaac.

"So you could snack on it".

"Well you could have brought something else, but you had to bring salad, you brought salad because you think…. I'm FAT!" Isaac erupted in anger.

"N-no, of course not, it's because salad seemed like a healthy choice for the baby!" Callan protested.

Isaac got up and started crying as he threw things at Callan.

"Of course, it's all about the baby and never about me! You know we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you! You're always so stupid! You never think about your actions before you do them! I never wanted your damn kid inside of me anyways!" Isaac erupted angrily as he went over and scratched Callan across the chest.

The words hit Callan like a brick. He didn't know what hurt more the words or the wound on his chest that was slowly closing up. Isaac looked at the blood on his hands and looked over to Callan's sad face. Oh god what had he done? That was just terrible of him.

"Callan, I didn't mean it….. you know it's the mood swings, I'm sorry"

"Yeah, I-I know".

"You know, I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight to give you space", Callan suggested.

Callan walked out the door with a pillow and his blanket.

"Callan wait come back!"

After a few minutes later the door opened and Callan was at the doorway.

"Oh I knew you would forgive me", cooed Isaac.

Callan came in a place a plate of chicken on the table and left.

"Oh".

Callan left for the living room and sat down on the couch. He slowly rested his head on his pillow. Did Isaac really think all those things about him? He didn't mean to get him pregnant. He knew that part of it was the mood swings, but it seems like he meant it. He rested his head on the pillow and went to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to see Isaac lying on the little space the couch had left with Callan. Callan made a slight smile. He didn't have to go to work today so he could just stay with Isaac today. Callan knew that Isaac loved him, but sometimes he doubted that.

"Callan, I'm sorry I didn't mean it", he suddenly heard Isaac speak. He looked over to see Isaac was still asleep. Isaac was sleep talking.

"No, no it's not like that, no don't leave I need you here! The baby needs you".

Callan leaned over and kissed Isaacs forehead and said, "I'll never leave you or the baby".

Isaac slowly woke up and saw Callan's beautiful eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" Isaac asked softly.

"Of course", Callan replied before diving in for a long passionate kiss.

The two broke the kiss.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Callan asked.

"Hmmm, I want pancakes".

"Alright".

Callan got up to go make Isaac his pancakes. Isaac was sitting waiting for breakfast when he hears the doorbell. H goes and opens it to see Erica and Boyd holding balloons.

"Congratulations!" the duo said simultaneously.

"Oh my god!" Isaac squealed.

"I know it's been 7 months already, but we came to congratulate you almost reaching nine months", explained Boyd.

"Oh my god you shouldn't have".

"Well, we did anyway!" screamed Erica as she leaned in for a hug.

The she walked in the kitchen smelling the pancakes.

"Whoa, Callan you look like shit".

"Yeah, it's not easy taking care of Isaac", explained Callan wiping his eyes before yawning.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" protested Isaac.

"Oh, um nothing!" Callan said in fear.

Erica and Boyd laughed at the two arguing. It went on for quite a while and it ended with Isaac crying and throwing stuff at Callan until Erica stopped him.

"Well, since that is over let's eat!"

They all ate their pancakes except for Isaac; he gobbled the pancakes like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Wow Isaac slow down or you'll choke", suggested Callan.

"Or maybe you want me to slow down because…I'm FAT!" protested Isaac.

Isaac reached for the plate to ready to throw it, but Erica grabbed his wrist.

"No, Isaac he means you'll choke!" explained Erica.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so, geez", complained Isaac.

"Thanks Erica".

"No problem I think you've had enough things thrown at you today. Callan chuckled.

"Well we got to get home now", stated Erica.

"Bye", Callan said.

Isaac was still gobbling on his pancakes. He saw Erica didn't finish hers so he ate that to.

"Maybe you should stop Isaac", suggested Callan.

"Why? Because…I'm FAT?!".

Oh geez here comes here comes another argument and more broken plates. But Callan still smiled, He knew this would all be worth it in a month and a half or so.

* * *

**Well that was chapter two! Hope you enjoyed! If you didn't, put why in the reviews!**


	3. New addition to the pack

**Okay here's chapter three! Just a reminder the characters you don't recognize belong to me!**

**Disclaimer: This story is yaoi and which means boy x boy so if you don't like it then leave. This story also contains mpreg. The original story of Teen wolf is slightly modified so that Erica and Boyd are still alive. This fanfic is rated M for a reason!**

**Remember to leave reviews! Enjoy! **

Callan was sitting on the sitting on the chair restlessly. He got up and paced around the room.

"Callan calm down, he'll be okay", comforted Derek.

"I know I know it's just that I'm nervous".

He sat back down and got up again. He started pacing again.

"Maybe you should be in there with him", suggested Lydia.

"Yeah, maybe maybe".

Callan walked inside the room and saw Isaac lying on the hospital bed.

He went over and sat down next to him. He grabbed Isaac's hand.

"Aww you came in with me", Isaac cooed.

"Of course".

Callan placed a quick kiss on Isaac's forehead before planting one on his lips.

"It'll be okay", Callan comforted.

Isaac nodded. After the surgery was finished which involved a lot of screaming. Isaac was holding the baby GIRL.

"Well I guess we can't name her Nathan".

"We'll name her Talia", Isaac suggested.

"That's my mom's name".

Isaac nodded. Callan's eyes filled up with tears.

"You're the best", Callan said.

Isaac smiled before Callan gave him a gentle hug. Talia had blue eyes just like Callan. Talia had a more splitting image of Isaac. Isaac handed the bundle to Callan.

"She looks just like you", Callan mentioned.

"Yeah, but she has your eyes".

"Whoever she looks like she's beautiful".

Isaac nodded and drifted off to sleep.

After four days the new family went home.

"This is your home now", Callan told Talia.

She just made a noise and moved around a little bit. Isaac smiled at their new child. Come on let's bring her to bed. Callan nodded as he made his way to the crib. He gently placed her in it and tucked her inside a blanket.

"Well, no you don't have to worry about glass in your face anymore", joked Isaac as he chuckled.

Callan smiled and chuckled a little bit. "We should get some sleep to", suggested Isaac.

"Yeah", agreed Callan. The two made their way into bed. Callan hugged Isaac tightly. Isaac turned around and kissed him.

"We can do that later, but right now I'm too tired Zac".

"Alright", agreed Isaac. Isaac admitted he was a little disappointed. The two hadn't done anything passionate in a while, but he knew Callan was tired so he let him sleep. Isaac had woke up to the sound of Talia crying. He slowly got up to see why. He went into see Talia crying and squirming in the bed.

"Oh, honey". He grabbed her and cradled her in his arms. After a while she had drifted off to sleep. He set her down in the cradle and left. When he got to his bedroom he saw Callan had woken up. Callan was standing near the closet to change clothes. When Callan reached for a shirt Isaac stopped him.

"Don't", Isaac whispered before kissing him.

Callan smirked before pushing Isaac on to the bed.

"Do you really think we should do this? I mean Isaac you just gave birth a few days ago", Callan mentioned.

"Come on you know you want to so it to, I mean it's been nine months without sex".

Callan smiled. He slid off Isaac's shirt and pants. He put his hands inside of Isaac's boxers. He leaned over to kiss him again. He pulled down Isaacs boxers. Then the doorbell rang.

"Uhhhhh…better go get that", said Callan They put on some clothes and Callan headed for the door. He opened it to see Derek, Peter, Cora, Erica, Boyd, Stiles, Jackson, Scott, Allison, and Lydia holding balloons and a cake.

"Congratulations on becoming a dad!" they all cheered in unison.

"Oh, you guys". Isaac rushed over to see what all the commotion was about. When he got there he squealed in happiness. They all celebrated and took turns hold Talia. Derek was shocked by what they name her. Eventually Talia woke up and started crying. After all that everybody left a mess in the house. They all left so Callan and Isaac had to clean it up.

"Well, that killed the mood".

Isaac chuckled.

"How about I put you in the mood again?". He went over and kissed Callan and licked his cheek.

"Oh yeah… it's working".

Isaac smiled. Then they heard Talia crying.

"Aaaaand the moods been killed again". Isaac smiled.

"I'll put you in the mood again in bed", he said.

"I'll go check on her this time". Callan went to go check on Talia. She was crying like crazy. He picked her up cradled her until she fell asleep again. This was it. This was when he had to be more responsible. He had a family now. He would have to work harder for more money to raise Talia. He stared at Talia. She looked exactly like Isaac. That's what made her beautiful.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter three. I'll have chapter four up in a little bit. Remember to review and to request. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Guinea Pig Tea

**Here is chapter 4! Hope you have enjoyed my story so far! **

**Disclaimer: Characters you don't recognize belong to me. This fanfic contains yaoi which means boy x boy. This story also contains mpreg. If you don't like it then leave. The original plot of Teen wolf has been modified.**

**On top of all that don't forget to review and request!**

* * *

Callan and Isaac were soundly sleeping in bed. The door suddenly burst open. A little girl ran inside and jumped on the bed.

"Daddy! Papa!" she shouted.

"What is it Talia?" Isaac groaned.

"I'm hungry and bored", she answered jumping up and down on the bed.

"I can help you if you're hungry, but I can't help you if you're bored", replied Isaac.

"Then go make breakfast!" she screamed.

Isaac slowly got out of bed and yawned a little bit before getting up.

"Daddy! Get up!" she screamed.

"Daddy's tired from work so let him sleep".

"I'm good", stated Callan as he got up and grabbed Talia. She screamed. He lifted her up in the air and down as she giggled. Callan set her down and they made way for the kitchen.

"I want eggs! Oh and toast!" Talia demanded.

"Alright, alright, Papa's on it", Isaac answered as he put bread into the toaster and cracked some eggs into the frying pan. Callan sat down at the dinner table before Talia jumped on to his lap.

"Daddy!".

Callan smiled at her excitement. He lifted her in the air again.

"Hey! Be careful", nagged Isaac.

"You worry too much", Callan and Talia said in unison.

"She may look like me, but she has the exact same personality as you", replied Isaac before planting a cup of coffee on the table.

"Thanks honey", thanked Callan before kissing Isaac.

"Ewwwww", whined Talia.

Callan and Isaac laughed.

"Breakfast is almost finished", announced Isaac.

Callan took a sip of his coffee. Talia watched him with beady eyes.

"Can I have some daddy, please?" Talia whined.

"Talia, we've been over this, you're only five years old, and you don't need coffee".

"why?" whined Talia.

"Only adult's drink coffee, it helps them wake up", answered Callan.

Talia pouted, but stopped complaining.

"When do I get werewolf powers like you and papa?"

"When you're around ten sweet pea", answered Callan.

"Uh, I have to wait for everything", whined Talia.

"Anyway, when are we going to Uncle Derek's?" asked Talia.

"In two hours honey", answered Isaac as he brought breakfast.

"Uhhhh, soo long", whined Talia.

Talia gobbled up her eggs and toast.

"Honey, you'll choke if you eat that fast", warned Isaac.

"You know, she eats just like you", mentioned Callan.

"Hey it's only because I was pregnant with this little angel", he replied before hugging Talia.

Callan smiled at the two. He had a great family. What more could he ask for? Then he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" announced Talia.

"Nope", responded Callan as he used his werewolf speed to get to the door.

"No fair", Talia whined.

Callan opened the door to see Stiles and Derek standing on the porch.

"Hey, I thought we were coming over", stated Callan.

"Well, Dylan couldn't wait to come over and we didn't want to rush you so we came over early", answered Stiles.

"Well come on in", welcomed Callan.

"Thanks", thanked Derek as they walked in.

"Hi, Dylan wow you've gotten big huh?" Callan greeted Dylan.

"Hi, unco Cawwan", responded Dylan. He couldn't say uncle Callan just right as hard as he tried. He couldn't say many things correctly.

Talia saw Dylan and her eyes widened as she ran towards him.

"Dylan!" she shouted.

"Tawia!" he shouted back.

The two hugged each other and ran around the living room chasing each other.

Dylan screamed as he was chased by Talia making wolf noises.

"Well, Derek what was that thing you wanted to tell us?" asked Isaac as he washed his hands and walked to the table with two cups of tea.

"Thanks", Derek and Stiles thanked.

"No problem".

Isaac took a seat and looked towards Stiles and Derek.

"Well are you gonna tell us?" Isaac chuckled.

"I would want to talk at a more private time", Stiles replied.

"Oh, then….. Talia why don't you show Dylan your new guinea pig", Callan suggested.

"Oh yeah! Come on Dylan, I think you'll like Katie", she said as she led him to her room.

"Katie sounds too much like Kate, I hate that name", mentioned Derek.

"Well, she did want to name it Kate at first, but I told her to name it something else", replied Callan.

"So what is it that you want to tell us?" questioned Isaac.

"Well, Stiles is… pregnant ... again", explained Derek.

"Well that's great! isn't it?" celebrated Isaac. He saw that Derek nor Stiles had happy faces.

"Well the thing is we don't know how Dylan will take it, I mean even when Stiles and I are having some alone time with each other and not paying attention to him, he'll have a tantrum and stomp his feet and yell".

"Oh, I see, well you never know he might like having a new brother or sister", advised Callan.

"I know he might enjoy having a sibling to play with, but he's gonna hate how we have to give the baby the attention, he's not gonna be able to play the way he wants to with the baby until he grows up", replied Stiles.

"I see, but whether Dylan likes it or not he's just going to have to accept sharing his time with you guys", explained Isaac.

"Yeah, but I don't think we can handle that stress, it's just…..I'm afraid to have all this pressure put on to me", replied Derek.

"It'll be okay, I mean there are two of you", pointed out Isaac as Callan nodded.

"I guess you're right, thanks guys", thanked Stiles.

"Anytime guys", replied Derek.

"Well, let's start talking about how you guys are doing", suggested Derek.

"Well, Talia is a hassle, but she's a sweetheart, I guess you could call her our meaning in life", answered Isaac.

"Yeah, she is quite troublesome, but she is Isaac's daughter so I guess that's what you should expect", joked Callan.

"She gets that from you", he said as he shoved Callan.

"Yeah right", protested Callan.

Isaac rolled his eyes. Their conversation was cut short when a guinea pig scampered across the kitchen.

"Katie come back!" screamed Talia as Katie found her way into the bottom cabinet. Talia ran over and opened the cabinet. She pulled out a squirming guinea pig.

Dylan came over laughing uncontrollably. Talia walked over to the dinner table.

"Look Uncle Derek!". Talia showed Derek Katie just before Katie jumped out and landed right in Derek's tea.

"Oh, I'm sorry Uncle Derek", she apologized.

"It's okay, I'm a wolf we eat little things like this as he raised hi scup to his mouth".

"No, Uncle Derek, don't!" she pleaded.

"Nah, I'm just kidding", he said as he placed the cup down on the table and handed Talia her guinea pig.

"I'm gonna go dry her off", Talia stated as she ran to get a towel.

'Sorry Derek, she is wild", Callan apologized.

"No worries it's just a little guinea pig in my tea", chuckled Derek.

"Well what do expect she is Callan's daughter", joked Isaac as everybody laughed.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter four! What are your thoughts on the story so far? Is it good?Bad? Leave your thoughts in the reviews! **


	5. Late Night Proposal

**Okay guys this chapter is about when Callan proposed to Isaac. You know the drill if you don't like yaoi…blah….blah….blah. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Isaac asked as he was being lead to the forest.

"You'll see", replied Callan as he was holding Isaacs hand while running through the forest.

Callan stopped at a spot and said, "We're here".

"What is this place?" Isaac asked curiously as though it looked familiar.

"Do you want me to get naked to show you what this place is?" Callan joked.

"What?...OH. It's the spot I saw you fight Garrett and where we met", remembered Isaac.

"Yeah".

"Why'd you take me here?" asked Isaac.

"You'll see", answered Callan.

Callan lead Isaac up the hill where the better view was.

"You know I always wanted a different last name ever since I met you", mentioned Callan.

"Like what?" Isaac asked still being lead up the large hill.

"LaHale", Callan answered.

"What kind of last name is that?" Isaac chuckled.

Callan stopped when the hill reached a cliff.

"We're here", Callan said.

"Wow the view here is great", stated Isaac.

"Look over the cliff", Callan suggested.

Isaac looked over the cliff to see the tree packed forest was missing some trees.

"That's odd", stated Isaac before realizing the missing trees spelt out "WILL"

"Now look at the giant rock over there".

Isaac turned his head and saw the rock had something carved onto it. The carving had spelt "YOU".

"Now look at the rocks behind us".

Isaac looked behind him to see dozens of rocks that spelt out "MARRY".

"What does this all even mean?" asked Isaac very confused.

"Me", Callan suddenly said.

"You're so stupid", Callan teased.

Callan leaned down on one knee, grabbed a ring box from his pocket and opened it and said, "Will you marry me?".

"Oh my god", Isaac . He finally understood everything. The "LaHale" thing and the "WILL YOU MARRY"

"Yes…yes..yes!" Isaac shouted as tears rushed down his face. He jumped at Callan for a kiss. Callan flipped Isaac over. Callan stuck his tongue inside of Isaac's mouth and explored every inch of it. Callan put his hands under Isaac's shirt and rubbed his chest. Isaac moaned as Callan moved his thumb over Isaac's nipple.

"Listen, it's not that I don't want to have sex it's just I don't want to get dirt inside my ass", confessed Isaac.

"Oh yeah of course, lets walk home", agreed Callan as he grabbed Isaac's hand and lifted him up onto his back.

"I'll carry you home" suggested Callan. While Callan was walking he felt something poke his back. He couldn't help but smile when he realized what it was.

"Wow, horny aren't we?" acknowledged Callan. Isaac blushed furiously.

"Save that for when we get home", added Callan. He was walking peacefully through the woods loving very moment of this. He had just proposed to the love of his life. He found it amusing how Isaac couldn't really keep control over his erection. He was hard then soft then hard then soft.

"Well when are we getting married?" inquired Isaac.

"Hmmm… how's somewhere in August?" suggested Callan.

"So…in two months?" Isaac asked.

Callan nodded. He piggyback ridded Isaac through the empty streets.

"I love you Callan" affirmed Isaac as he buried his face into Callan's warm back.

"I love you to", replied Callan.

"We're here", announced Callan as he set Isaac down. They opened the door to see an angry Derek and Cora. Peter was just sitting there carelessly.

"You're late", Cora pointed out in an angry tone.

"You know you're not supposed to be out past ten", scolded Derek.

"I'm sorry guys it won't happen again, it's just it was something important", apologized Callan.

"You why were you out?" asked Cora.

"Well….I wanted to lead Isaac to the place we met…..to….p-propose", confessed Callan.

"Oh my god, we have to get you guy's tuxedos!" Cora and Peter squealed in excitement as they ran over and grabbed Isaac and Callan's hands jumping up and down.

"Cora, Peter we're supposed to be mad at them!" Derek tried reminding them.

Cora raised an eyebrow and sassed, "Seriously?".

"Fine, I can't stay mad at them either", Derek finally broke.

Derek went over to Callan and grabbed his hand.

"My little brother is getting married", Derek said.

"I'm really happy for you Callan, you to Isaac".

"Thanks Derek", Callan and Isaac said gratefully.

"We're happy for you as well", added Peter before slapping both of the boys backs.

"So when is the wedding?"

"We're planning somewhere in august", answered Callan.

"I'm sooooo excited", squealed Cora.

Isaac smiled and leaned over to kiss Callan. Soon they could spend their lives together forever.

* * *

**Im so sorry I havent posted lately its just that my laptop broke so I had to get a new one and type the chapter again so yeah. Dont forget to leave a review saying your thoughts on this chapter. The original version was better and longer, but I'm sorry this chapter came out just terrible. **


	6. Preschool love

**Hey Guys I felt bad for not posting chapter five in a long time so I'm posting chapter six early. Well I realized that I didn't tell you what everybody's jobs were. Even though I only mentioned Callan going to work.**

**Callan: Bartender**

**Isaac: Nurse**

**Derek: Mechanic**

**Stiles: Photographer**

**Scott: Vet's Assistant**

**Allison: Archery Teacher**

**Lydia: Science Teacher**

**Jackson: Personal Trainer**

**Erica: Life Guard**

**Boyd: Police Officer**

**Danny: Waiter**

**Ethan: Construction Worker**

**Aiden: Cashier**

**Cora: Personal Trainer**

**Did I miss anybody? Tell me if I did.**

* * *

Callan was driving Talia to school.

"So Talia, you have any friends?"

"Yes, daddy I have a friend named Madison and a friend named Gabe", she answered sweetly.

"Wait, you have a friend that's a boy?" Callan badly reacted.

"Yes daddy, he's really nice and he holds my hand to class", she replied.

"What? That's even worse!" Callan blurted.

"Is something wrong daddy?" Talia asked concerned.

"No, no it' s just do you like this Gabe boy?"

"Of course I do he's a god friend", Talia answered.

"No, like how papa and I like each other", Callan explained.

"Ewwwww, no that's gross daddy I never want to have a boyfriend", Talia whined.

"Okay good".

Callan knew it was wrong to think his daughter would have a boyfriend in the preschool, but he was just concerned because the new generations of kids have lovers at like age 9. He didn't want some boy to take Talia away from him, but that wouldn't happen until a long, long time.

He stopped the car at the school where he walked her in and said goodbye and kissed her on the forehead. He rushed back to his car and headed home. On the drive home he saw couples sitting together, holding hands and kissing. He remembered when he and Isaac were like that. Young teenagers making out on public benches. He had to admit he did miss those times, but he wouldn't trade his life now for the old one. He had talked to Isaac how he missed the old life, Isaac thought the same thing. They talked all night about it until they had nothing left to say. He slowly turned into his neighborhood and parked at his house. He walked up to the porch and unlocked the door.

"Zac, I'm home!" he announced.

Then he heard no reply. He smelt Isaac in the house though. He walked to their bedroom and opened the door. He saw Isaac sitting on the bed wearing only his boxers. Then Callan looked around to see decorations from their old bedroom back at Derek's house.

"What's all this?" Callan questioned.

"Well, you said you missed the old life so I brought stuff from our old room and since we had a lot of sex before…." Isaac stated smirking. Callan jumped at him and kissed him.

"You didn't have to do this", told Callan breaking the kiss.

"I wanted to" replied Isaac.

Callan smiled as he pulled his shirt and jeans off. Later that day Isaac was driving Talia home from school.

"How was school today honey?" Isaac inquired.

"It was great papa, a boy kissed me", Talia answered.

"Wha….wha..WHAT?!" Isaac shouted in shock as he almost crashed into another car.

"Yeah, Gabe kissed me on the cheek today just like you do to daddy", she added.

"Oh… on the cheek, but wait that's still bad!" Isaac reacted.

"What's bad, papa?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just do you like this boy, like how I like daddy", Isaac questioned her.

"Ewww, no daddy asked me that earlier today to I don't like boys their gross", she stated.

"Okay good", Isaac sighed in relief.

(Their just little kids they don't know what they're doing, right?) Isaac thought to himself.

Isaac parked at their house and walked Talia in.

"Cal, we're home", Isaac announced.

"Oh, hey", Callan greeted as he walked to the door.

He kneeled down in front of Talia and asked, "How was school today?"

"Great, daddy, Gabe kissed me today", she mentioned as she ran off.

"Wha….wha...wait…what?" Callan asked shocked.

"It's okay Cal it was only on the cheek, their just kids they don't know what they're doing", Isaac soothed Callan.

"Yeah... okay, I've had too many surprises today", stated Callan as he walked away.

Talia jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. SpongeBob flashed onto the screen. She squealed in excitement as she sang along with the theme song. Isaac smiled as he watched his adorable daughter sing and laugh. He never wanted her to grow up. He frowned at the thought of losing her later on as she grows. Well he still had a lot of time with her left. He smiled at the thought of raising her with Callan.

_Six weeks later_

Isaac was once again pacing around the bathroom while hugging a jar of pickles. Oh god he was pregnant again. He himself was happy that they could have another child, but what if Callan didn't want another child? How is he going to tell Callan this time? He opened the bathroom door and walked out to see Callan walk through the front door.

"Hey babe", he greeted as he leaned in for a hug.

"Wait your sweating a lot and your holding a pickles jar, where have I all seen this before?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Surprise…..heh heh", he said nervously.

"I still don't get how you're getting pregnant", Callan asked curiously.

"Well I asked Deaton and he said that if he have sex on the day of a full moon there's a chance I'm gonna get pregnant, I mean you even knotted me", Isaac explained.

"Well I know that if you knot with a female she gets pregnant, but I didn't know it happened with guys to", he sighed.

"Well, another meaning in life for us", Callan said happily.

"But there's still Talia", Isaac mentioned.

"Right", Callan sighed.

"How will we tell her?" Callan grieved.

"Well we would look like hypocrites if we didn't use the same advice we gave to Derek and stiles", Isaac said smiling.

"Yeah, but it's a lot harder than I thought", Callan admitted.

"You want me to break it to her?" Isaac volunteered.

"No, I want to do it", Callan rejected as he walked towards Talia's room.

He knocked on the door. It soon opened revealing a smiling Talia.

"Hi, daddy", she squealed as she hugged him.

"Talia, honey we have to talk", he said as he walked her over to the bed.

"What is it daddy?"

"Well, would you like to have a friend you could spend all day with even at night?" Callan asked as he looked over to her confused face.

"Of course, daddy, I like friends", she said as she smiled brightly.

"Then, what if I told you that papa is having another baby?" he asked biting his lip.

"That would be awesome! We could play all day!" she squeaked.

"Good, cause papa is pregnant with your little brother or sister", he said happily.

"Oh, Yay!, but one question daddy how are baby's made?" she asked curiously looking up to her dad.

Callan could hear Isaac laughing his ass off in the hallway.

"Daddy doesn't know either, how about you ask papa?" Callan suggested. He snickered as Isaac's laughing stopped.

"Okay", she replied as she ran off to see Isaac.

(Things are gonna get crazy) thought Callan.

* * *

**So that was chapter six! How was it? Did you like it or not? Leave your thoughts in the reviews!**


	7. Two In One

**So this chapter Isaac is 17 weeks pregnant and they figure out if the baby is a boy or a girl! Then Isaac gives birth. Once again I don't own teen wolf and if you dint like yaoi then don't read! Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Isaac knew that Callan wouldn't be happy when Isaac left to see if the baby was a boy or a girl while Callan was working, but he was just too excited. He walked into the hospital. After half an hour the doctor came back with an ultrasound. Isaac smiled as he grabbed the paper. He smile disappeared when he saw what was on the ultrasound.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked the doctor for the third time.

"Yes… Isaac I'm afraid so", answered the doctor.

Isaac sighed as he rubbed face. He felt like he couldn't tell Callan what was on the ultrasound. Maybe he should tell Erica first. So he drove to Erica's house. He knocked on the door. The door opened showing a happy Erica.

"So are you having a girl or a boy?" she squealed.

"That's the thing, I rather just show you the ultrasound myself", he suggested.

"Sure come sit down", she welcomed. They walked into the living room and sat down.

"So what's on the ultrasound?" Erica asked curiously.

"Here look at it for yourself", Isaac said as he passed the paper to Erica. She grabbed the paper and stared at it then her smile disappeared.

"Does Callan know?" she asked

"No I haven't told him yet", Isaac replied.

"Well you better so he doesn't have a heart attack when you give birth", she warned.

Isaac nodded before getting up and heading for the door.

"Oh wait before you leave I want to show Boyd the ultrasound, please?" Erica pleaded.

"Sure", Isaac agreed handing her the ultrasound. She ran off with it into Boyd's room. After a couple of minutes he heard Boyd yell, "Oh my god!". Isaac chuckled at Boyd's reaction. Erica ran back to Isaac laughing. She handed the paper back to Isaac and said, "Here, take it easy Isaac". Isaac nodded as he headed back to the car. He was sweating furiously on the way back. When he got to the house he nervously opened the door to see Callan and Talia sitting at the dinner table eating cereal.

"Hey honey", Callan greeted him.

"Hi, papa", Talia said.

"So are we having a boy or a girl?" Callan asked curiously.

"Here look for yourself", Isaac nervously handed him the paper.

Callan took a long hard look at the paper then laughed a little bit before falling to the ground.

"Callan!".

"Daddy!".

Callan woke up on a warm bed. He turned to see Isaac sitting next to him with Talia on his lap.

"Hey, babe wakey wakey", Isaac teased.

Callan slowly got up.

"Are you sure that was our ultrasound?"

Isaac nodded.

"So, twins hah?" Callan rhetorically asked breathing.

Isaac once again just nodded.

"How am we gonna manage that, Zac?"

"I don't know, but we'll get through it somehow", Isaac said as he massaged Callan's shoulders.

"You're right". Callan smiled and looked back at his family. Soon they would have an even bigger family.

**So guys, I decided that I'm gonna freeze this fanfiction and continue on it later. So this is the first part of chapter 7. I froze it because I need to fill my account with more fanfics **** Sorry to the very very few of you that actually thought this fanfic was good. **


End file.
